el chico sin trucos
by Jehanne.d'ancy
Summary: Por casualidades de la vida, Kid terminara conociendo a los misteriosos niños de la difunta Miss Marie, una mujer que esconde los misteriosos secretos del pasado de su madre y el futuro de el mismo. -La casualidad de mi vida fue haberte conocido-Odio no poder abrazarte sin que te transformes un giro de 180 grados-Entonces, ¿Qué me regalaras?-Nieve, toda la quieras
1. Chapter 1

Por casualidades de la vida, Kid terminara conociendo a los misteriosos niños de la difunta Miss Marie, una mujer que esconde los misteriosos secretos del pasado de su madre y el futuro de el mismo. -La casualidad de mi vida fue haberte conocido,-Odio no poder abrazarte sin que te transformes un giro de 180° grados,-Entonces, ¿Qué me regalaras?,-Nieve, toda la que quieras…

…..

…

…

…..

…..

…

.

Capítulo 1: Miss Marie ha muerto. La lluviosa Inglaterra.

"Hacía tantos años que no alzaba la cara, que me olvide del cielo. "

-Pedro Páramo.

…..

…

…

…..

…..

…

.

La lluvia de Inglaterra del siglo XXI caía sobre el parabrisas del automóvil, sonaba como agua hirviendo en los parabrisas, la gente y la civilización desaparecían poco a poco de mi vista. ¨ ¡Pero que clima más atroz!¨ decía mi padre de kilómetro a kilómetro, aunque era el ambiente perfecto para el día, justo el día de un entierro.

Cuando mi padre menciono que nos dirigíamos a Londres al entierro de un familiar me sorprendí mucho; Jamás había conocido a otro familiar a excepción de mi padre y mi difunta madre. Me explico que se trataba de una tal Marie Monjonir, la mujer que cuido y crio a mi madre durante su infancia, mencionándola como una mujer magnifica.

No me agradaba del todo la idea de ir al funeral de una casi total desconocida, pero mi padre trataba de animarme con su ridículo timbre de voz. A lo lejos, comenzaba a aparecer una enorme cerca negra que rodeaba una pequeña cabaña de aspecto rustico y a su izquierda una casa enorme con aspecto de carbón. Parecía como si la casa de Usher* hubiera cobrado vida en cenizas. ¿Cómo pudo mi madre ser tan feliz en un lugar tan deprimente?

Mi padre bajo del automóvil con tranquilidad y seriedad poco común en él. La inmensa replica de Usher se encontraba en ruinas, parecía como si un huracán hubiera pasado sobre la casa luego la hubieran reducido a cenizas. Aquello que alguna vez fue el alegre hogar de mi madre se encontraba en un lamentable estado.

-Kid, ¿sabes que tu madre fue huérfana, verdad?- pregunto mi padre. Me limite a asentir. – siento haberte traído, pero le prometí a tu madre que algún día te presentaría a Miss. Marie. Pero… al parecer es algo tarde, ¿no?

-¿Por qué te has empeñado tanto en que la conozca, padre?

-Miss. Marie fue una mujer muy especial en la vida de tu madre, era de las pocas personas que lograba comprender su estado peculiar.

-¿Peculiar?, ¿acaso estaba enferma?

-Mmm… no exactamente, Miss. Marie se suele encargar de casos especiales en niños.

Entramos a la pequeña casita rustica donde en lo alto se aprecia a la perfección el ataúd, acomodado exactamente a la mitad, era tan… ¡simétrico! Por un momento estuve a punto de correr a apreciar la simetría, pero no era el mejor momento para salir corriendo y gritar lo bella que se encontraba el ataúd al centro de la simétrica sala.

Mi padre me tomo del hombro y nos acercamos al altar de la pobre mujer. Parecía una mujer de edad, pero conservaba su belleza. Un molesto parche arruinaba so simetría en su ojo derecho al igual que una prótesis en uno de sus brazos. Un veloz zigzag dividía tanto sus dos trenzas como su figura no tan senil.

Sobre el ataúd había una pequeña estatua religiosa de una mujer con los brazos abiertos en dirección a arriba, ¿Qué querría aquella estatua?, ¿Una copa de vino?

Alrededor de aquel velorio nadie derramaba ninguna lágrima, todos eran hombres y mujeres con sus trajes de inquisidores de negocios, una reunión de agentes secretos exprimidos. Pero se supone que aquella casa era de niños, ¿Por qué hay no había ni un solo niño?, ¿Acaso no tenían permitido ver a su cuidadora muerta? Uno de los hombres de negro se acercó a mi padre y le susurro algo al oído, a lo que mi padre solo asintió y se redirigió hacia mí.

-Kid, por que no vas a dar un paseo al lugar, ¿sí?- dice mi padre, casi como una súplica, me limito a asentir y salgo por la puerta de caoba sin prisa. Veo por última vez a mi padre, parece demasiado serio.

Salgo a la post tempestad y observo un rato el destruido hogar, sus torres y chimeneas se derrumbaron como fichas de dominó sobre la casa negra. El papel tapiz que alguna vez fue amarillo cambio a una tonalidad café o negra. Los vidrios rotos t las puertas destrozadas, una auténtica bomba explotó en aquella casa (y en mi cabeza) al notar que…

-…que asimétrico…

A lo lejos un pequeño bosque rodeaba todo, probablemente con menos de un kilómetro cuadrado de arboleda, como un escudo de la sociedad a aquellos niños. ¿Qué hará tan espectaculares a esos niños como para que los tuvieran tan alejados de la sociedad?

A lo lejos uno de os arboles más viejos comenzó a crujir, sobre una rama se encontraba algo chillando algo…

-¿un mono?

Entonces la rama se calló y pude ver que no se trataba de un animal.

-… ¿un chico?

Me acerque rápidamente hacia el árbol de la rama rota donde me encontré con otros niños de mi edad. El que se encontraba tirado en el suelo con chaqueta y pantalón de vestir su cabeza parecía una estrella azul astillada por un tronco. A su lado se encontraba otro niño con las manos en los bolsillos de un traje de rallas, daban ganas de contar raya por raya para asegurarse de que estuvieran en orden y simétricas. Su cabello era totalmente blanco, como el de un oso polar, pero sus ojos eran rojos como los de un lobo al igual que sus dientes afilados, ¿De dónde lo habrán sacado?, ¿Del cuento de caperucita roja?

-Estúpido mono, solo lo empeorase.- el albino parece molesto, su comentario ogro revivir al instante al desaliñado peli azul haciendo volar el tronco hacia mí, logro atraparlo y continuo como espectador.

-¡deja de criticar a tu dios simple mortal! Además yo al menos me he acercado más.- chilla el peli azul.

-por tu culpa Maka nos comerá vivos.

-¿Pero qué rayos intentan hacer?-digo por fin atreviéndome a hablar.

-¿eh?, nada, solo este idio…

-¡NADA, absolutamente nada, yo puedo bajar a ese maldito conejo con total facilidad!- el peli azul volvió a interrumpir al albino con sus grito.

-¿Un conejo atorado en un árbol?-

-¡tú dios puede con esa simple tarea!, no necesitamos ayuda de na…- Sin dejarlo terminar de hablar (gritar) lanzo el tronco al árbol y logro que la rama del conejo caiga. -…die

La rama callo nuevamente directo en la cabeza del peli azul, terminando noqueado por el golpe (o por el golpe). Tomo en conejo entre mis manos y lo limpio un poco del polvo, acomodo un poco su listón desaliñado ¡y listo!: un conejo perfectamente simétrico.

-buen tiro- dice el albino.

-gracias… ¿Es tuyo, no?

-no realmente, pero sí de alguien que no nos matara. Me llamo Soul, y él es Black Star

-Kid, Death The Kid.

-¿Tú no eres de por aquí, cierto?, ¿Eres de América?

-Las vegas Nevada, Death City.

-¡Cool! ¿Qué te ha traído aquí?

-Mi padre y yo hemos venido al… bueno…

-El entierro será pronto, supongo…

-…Oye…-de repente, Black Star despertó y comenzó a hablar con seriedad-¿Qué tienen que ver con Miss Marie?

-Espera, Black, no creerás que vienen por o de…- dice Soul incompleto.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!

-Oye, tranquilo viejo.

-En realidad… mi madre vivió aquí en su niñez.

Ambos me miraron con rareza, como si encontraran un gato muerto en plena calle. Black Star intento decir algo, pero su voz no salió y giro su mirada a la cabaña. Gire mi cabeza 180° para poder ver como un humo de color salía de la chimenea. Era como si el papa hubiera muerto y hubieran elegido al nuevo en un santiamén.

-Sera mejor que vallamos- dijo Soul- ¿Vienes?

La mirada de Soul parecía relajada, me limite a asentir. Los tres corrimos en dirección a la cabaña con aspecto de reloj cucú de pared. Al abrir la puerta ya no estaba la reunión de hombres de negro raquíticos, metidos en alguna habitación. Ahora unos chicos espiaban por las paredes de madera intentando escuchar la conversación de los abogados y demás, entre ellos mi padre.

-¿Pero qué…

-Shhhh…

Intente pronunciar algo, pero una chica mayor que yo me tapo la boca con una de sus manos pintadas con barniz rosa claro, su mano se mantenía pegada a mi boca, pero ponía una distancia entre ella y yo, como si la fuese a lastimar si la abrazara. Su cabello era largo y café casi rubio, parecía una cascada de cajeta en su cabeza. A su lado había una mujer de cuerpo global, como si algún pervertido la hubiera dibujado con expectativas casi imposibles. De cabello purpura, uña afiladas pintadas cuidadosamente al igual que su rostro. Y justo tirado frente a la puerta, un chico peli negro escuchaba con atención por debajo de la puerta, se veía intimidante incluso mirándolo desde arriba, en sus brazos descubiertos denotaban un par de tatuajes en forma de ¨X¨. Todos guardando silencio para escuchar a conversación que se llevaba a cabo adentro.

-Es obvio que no fue un simple quemón de cocina o de chispas de electricidad, ¡Un claro caso de homicidio!

-Eso déjaselo a la policía, hay que buscar que hacer con esos niños.

-Buscarles un nuevo tutor…

-Aquí el problema no es el tutor, que no ven que este lugar es peligroso, debe ser por este lugar que esos niños tienen eso.

-Les fue advertido que era inhabitable este lugar, esa mujer se lo ha buscado, deberíamos vender este lugar a una empresa y punto final, los niños se quedaran en algún otro orfanato.-dijo un hombre.

-Este no es un lugar muy apreciable para ventas, sus antecedentes ni el más idiota lo compraría, antes de pensar en ello hay que pensar en esos malditos críos.- dijo otra mujer.

-solo enviarlos a un maldito orfanato, servicios sociales…

-¿Qué case de orfanato tendrá espacio para tanto niño?

-en distintos orfanatos, claro

-imposible, esos niños no se separan con nada, además ya hay algunos no tan niños. No creo que quieran adoptar pubertos* granosos y bipolares.

-Entonces yo cuidare de esos pubertos granosos y bipolares.- de entre las voces logro distinguir la voz de mi padre.

-¡shinigami-sama!, es demasiado para usted.

-Por supuesto que no, cuido de una ciudad, una escuela y un hijo al mismo tiempo, ¿Qué son diez o quince niños más?

-pero…

-Nada de peros… esos niños irán a Death City.

De repente todo se volvió silencio…

…..

…

…

…..

…..

…

.

*Puberos: adolescentes.

*Usher: los que hayan leído los cuentos de Edgar Allan Poe comprenderán

…..

…

…

…..

…..

…

.

Próximo capitulo: Los niños de Miss Marie van a Death City. Una muchacha peculiar entre nosotros.

Holaa!

En primer lugar: Este fic ya lo tenía pensado desde hace tiempo

En segundo lugar: se que no he actualizado ¨Vendedora de caricias¨, pero la compu donde guardaba todo esta estropeada, y la tendré que formatear (adiós borradores QnQ)

En tercer lugar(no apto para ojitos que aún son buenos): estoy en un maldito internet de 24 horas escribiendo esto a las 5:29, me duele el culo por los malditos bancos y mi deuda de horas ya subió a $40.

Así que para que esté pensando en acojonarme, que ni se le ocurra llevar a cabo su estúpida idea.

Perdonen por la violencia de las palabras pero estoy impactada de encontrar algo abierto en estas semanas (como bien comprenderán los mexicanos que tienen estas 2 semanas libres) y estoy agobiada.

En fin, quitando mi des ahogo, espero les guste este nuevo fic en el que estaré trabajando junto con vendedora de caricias.

También he estado pensando en continuar con ¨los amantes¨ y ¨malagueña salerosa¨ con una serie de one shots llenos de Gender Bender, ustedes que dicen?

Comenten y no se olviden opinar beiby's

Chao! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Los niños de Miss Marie viven en Death City. Una muchacha peculiar entre nosotros.

* * *

.

.

.

¨Las conversaciones siempre son peligrosas si se quiere esconder alguna cosa¨- Agatha Christie.

.

.

.

* * *

Cuando uno no sabe reaccionar ante algo no suele asimilarlo de una forma rápida, y cuando comencé a conocer a los niños de Miss Marie no me molesto en absoluto sus estados ¨Especiales¨ que no podía entender. Como yo soy consecuente, hasta en esta situación, intente descubrir por mi propia cuenta sobre ellos.

En solo un mes y medio han logrado comenzar a incorporarse a Death City, pronto se incorporaran a Shibusen gracias al improvisado ¨Intercambio extranjero¨ que mi padre creo para evitar que la gente se percatara que esos niños no llegaban ahí por un programa de intercambio. Mi padre me ha pedido ayudarlos a integrarse, ya que la mayoría de ellos ha asistido a clases únicamente de Miss Marie y jamás han conocido ni una escuela pública. Solo algunos habían asistido dos o cinco años a escuelas públicas.

Por la mañana me levanto sin ganas, sin embargo hoy mostrare el Shibusen a los chicos, en poco tiempo he logrado conocerlos mejor. He decidido quedarme en la misma casa que ellos para lograr que no se pierdan en aquella casona llena de dormitorios abandonados. Todos comienzan a levantarse sin ánimos y con ojos somnolientos. Ahora entiendo porque Miss Marie tenía una casa tan grande.

A Death City llegaron 15 menores de edad hace no mucho tiempo, desde entonces un árbol de pensamientos se ha implantado en mi cerebro y sus ramas se extienden hasta salir por mis orejas. ¿Cómo es que aquella mujer se pudo hacer cargo de 15 niños?

-Oye viejo, ¿No crees que es muy temprano para levantarse?- pregunta Soul recargado en el marco de la puerta, logro notar una marca roja en su mejilla izquierda, parece una manzana desinflada. Sin duda alguna se percató de la dirección de mi vista y puso una mueca de disgusto.-Tengo la mala o buena suerte de estar a solo un cuarto de Maka-dijo sobándose la herida como si de su orgullo se tratase.

Soul Evans parecía un lobo blanco de ojos ensangrentados, pero no cualquier lobo, podía llegar a ser tan cómico como los lobos de ¨Looney Tunes¨ y tan aterrador como los de los cuentos que no son exactamente para niños, se apodaba a sí mismo como ¨Eater¨, argumentando que era Cool. Sin embargo Maka no se inmuta ni un poco ante su mirada desafiante o su acento inglés.

A penas bajo y me encuentro con un aroma a vainilla. Maka Albarn batía con una rapidez impresionante la masa de panqueques, ¿A caso quería convertirlos en globos? Tsubaki Nakatsukasa los cocía en una sartén como si fueran los discos de un Dj profesional. A su lado, Black Star observaba con la emoción de un niño que toma gaseosa antes de subir a la montaña rusa. Nos saludamos con un ¨buen día¨ suave, como aire.

Tsubaki y Maka suelen manejar la comida como si usaran polvo de hada para todas sus recetas, uno no puede evitar sonreír ante su comida, incluso si se lo propusieran lograrían hacer sonreír a Batman. Tsubaki tiene la amabilidad a flor de piel y Maka tiene la ira a flor de puño, Tsubaki es una muchacha japonesa, ¡Es guapísima! Y muy amable. Maka es una muchacha sumamente inteligente, sus ojos parecen dos caramelos de limón en perfecta alineación, ambas llevaban distintos uniformes de Shibusen. Shibusen tiene tantos uniformes como la biblia tiene palabras.

Todos nos sentamos en la mesa y conversamos, mayormente sobre cómo es una escuela pública.

-¡¿Tantos alumnos?!

-Hay muchas personas en el mundo, todas tienen derecho a estudiar.

-¿Me pregunto si sus salones serán más grandes que el salón de estudios de Marie?

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Pero no tan grandes como yo.

El comentario de Black Star nos hizo reír a todos, sin embargo Black hablaba realmente enserio. Note que Maka se levantaba de la mesa y tomaba una charola con un desayuno.

-Black Star, ven un momento…

Pude ver como Maka le susurraba algo al oído con seriedad y Black la escuchaba en silencio.

-¡No te preocupes! La cuidare como todo buen dios.- dice con un pulgar en alto mientras que subía los escalones con la charola en manos. ¿Para quién sería la comida?

Liz Thompson, Ragnarok Gorgón y Eruka Frog habían salido temprano a la escuela superior, pero Blair Zwan y Mizune Arat salieron en busca de trabajo, ambas cumplirían pronto la mayoría de edad y no querían tener ni una sola deuda con mi padre.

Todos habían bajado, incluso Ángela León, la menor de todos. Siempre lleva unos graciosos guantes y un sombrero con ojos y lengua cómico. Patty Thompson y Black Star jugaban, gritaban y Anya Hepbrun los regañaba.

-¡Pero es carne de cerdo!- Argumento Patty con puchero.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? Solo te veo comer carne de res y lácteos, ¿Crees que a mí no me da asco?-se quejó Anya.

-Carne es carne, todo es comestible.-dijo Black star con un pedazo de tocino y un vaso lleno de leche de chocolate. Ambas lo miraron con enojo hasta que Anya le proporcionó una cachetada y Patty un puñetazo en la entrepierna.

-Al menos el mono no es uno de los alimentos más populares del mundo. -Murmuro Tsugumi Harudori fijando su mirada en el plato de Akane Mjolnir donde había dos huevos estrellados. Él le redirigió una sonrisa divertida. Tsugumi era bilateralmente simétrica y Akane usaba unas gafas en perfecta simetría sobre su nariz, a excepción de su fleco.-Que miedo…

Tsubaki me explico que no todos ellos tenían su propio apellido, muchos de ellos eligieron tomar el de Miss Marie (Mjolnir) como si de su madre se tratase.

Tsubaki y Soul continuaban preguntando por la escuela, sin embargo no podía ignorar los argumentos sin sentido de los demás, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Tsubaki.

-No les hagas caso, Kid. Son sus cuestiones personales.- dijo con algo de pena, sin embargo no podía evitar pensar en sus extraños argumentos hacia sus alimentos. ¿A caso tenían una alimentación especial? ¿A caso serían vegetarianos? Obviamente no.

Todos estaban listos para salir sin embargo Maka no bajaba aun. Todos salieron y Soul, Black y yo observamos como Maka bajaba de la mano de Ángela y… ¿Quién?

-Ya era hora, por poco te dejábamos- se burló Soul, haciendo que Maka le lanzara un diccionario universal. Ángela bajo rápidamente y abrazo a Black Star. Mientras que la otra niña no soltaba la mano de Maka, no lograba ver su rostro por culpa de un asimétrico sombrero demasiado grande para su diminuto cuerpo.

Intente reconocerla mejor. Sus brazos eran tan delgados como las patas de un pájaro y sus piernas se veían tan pálidas como la crema de un pastel, ¿Serian tan dulces como un pastel? Temblaba como una gelatina en pleno temblor. Sin embargo sus manos parecían ásperas.

-Tranquila, no tienes que usar ese molesto sombrero.- dijo Maka intentando quitárselo, pero sus manitas lo sujetaron con fuerza contra su cabeza hasta que cedieron ante un pequeño beso de Maka en la mejilla.

-El arma más mortal de Maka…- murmuraron Soul, Black Star y Ángela al mismo tiempo.

Maka tomo el sombrero y lo puso en un perchero su cabello parecía desigual y desordenado, unas gafas tapaban los ojos más enormes del mundo, sus ojos azules amenazaban con opacar el cielo de un pestañeo, la sangre chocaba con su rostro como si un pintor hubiera confundido el blanco de su piel con un rojo intenso. Si nosotros aun no éramos muy grandes, ella sin duda era diminuta como un copo de nieve perdido en la playa. Unas palabras italianas salieron nerviosamente de sus labios.

Maka amarro con cuidado su poco cabello en una pequeña colita de caballo, aunque algunos cabellos caían sueltos sobre sus orejas. Todos salimos y nos encaminamos hacia la escuela, sin embargo no podía dejar de verla con su paso acobijado. ¿Su nombre sería tan bonito como su rostro?

Black, Patty, Anya, Tsugumi y ella entraron a un salón de grado inferior y dejamos a Ángela con Mifune, el maestro de la zona de infantes. Y los demás nos dirigimos al salón correspondiente. ¿Cómo se llamara…?

El profesor Sid Barrett entro causando silencio en la habitación y presentando a Soul, Maka, Tsubaki y Akane. El salón se llenó de murmullos, lo que puso nerviosa a Tsubaki y Soul, que eran de los que jamás habían pisado una escuela pública.

-Oye, Kid, ¿Ellos son los chicos de intercambio?- Pregunto Kim Diehl.

-Dijeron que todos vienen de Inglaterra, pero por lo que veo esa chica y ese chico son nipones- comento Clay More. Ox Ford y Harvar D. Eclair continuaron comentando sobre la argumentación de Clay, pero mi atención se centraba en descubrir el nombre de la pequeña italiana.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto Kim ganando mi atención, ella también tenía cabello rosa y corto, pero no era lo mismo, la pequeña italiana aun parecía una niña de primaria, tan pálida y diminuta, Kim era linda y el recién crecimiento de los pechos de Kim hacían parte de la diferencia. Es cierto que Kim había sido mi primer amor, hasta que la conocí. ¿La pequeña cantante tendrá una personalidad distinta?

-¿Kid…?

-Nada en especial…

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando por fin había sido la hora del primer receso todos salieron de sus salones y se dirigieron a deambular por la escuela. En seguida logre localizar a Patty, Black Star y la chica de ojos de cielo. Tsugumi era jalada por Anya y una muchacha con un listón en la cabeza del lado derecho. A lo lejos, Kim saludaba a su mejor amiga, Jaqueline O. Latern Dupre con una sonrisa en el rostro y un violonchelo bajo el brazo.

¨…Que asimétrico…¨

Ahora que lo pensaba, La chica de ojos de cielo tiene el cabello más asimétrico que he visto. Pero su rostro tenía una simetría perfecta y envidiable. Maka se puso a discutir con Ox Ford sobre temas escolares, una rivalidad nació en menos de un segundo y Harvard seguía la discusión en silencio siempre fiel a Ox y su poco crecido cabello

-¡Ja! Te aseguro que aunque en tus clases particulares hayas sido la mejor, aquí el mejor es el de mayor intelecto, Albarn-dijo en intento posar una mano en el hombro de Maka con superioridad, pero ella evito el simple contacto dejando a todos extrañados.

-Justamente me siento apenada por solo dejarte en un segundo lugar, Ox Ford.- dijo intentando sonar arrogante, cosa que cabreo a Ox.

A lo lejos logre notar como Patty saldaba a su hermana por la reja que separaba a los chicos de nivel preparatorio con nosotros de secundaria y primaria. Ragnarok le jalo uno de sus cachetes delgados por la reja y Eruka saludaba tranquilamente.

-¿Todos ellos son hermanos?- Pregunto Clay a Akane sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Algunos…

-Por ejemplo Liz y Patty son Thompson o Ragnarok y Crona Gorgón.

¨Crona Gorgón¨

Sin duda se trataba de su nombre.

Kim y Jaqueline habían estado intentando entablar conversación con Black y Soul, pero, cuando se acercaron a Soul con evidentes intentos de abrazarlo lo único que tocaron fue el árbol en el que lo intentaban aprisionar. Pero… un evidente rechazo apareció cuando puso ambas manos en la coronilla de ambas con tal de evitar contacto físico.

¿Porque ninguno de ellos se permitían abrazar?

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola Mon amour!

¿Por qué la conversación era tan rara? Ewe

La anterior vez me equivoque en el apellido de Marie xD

Pero bueno, como podrán ver ya tengo el proyecto ¨Do ya thing, baby!¨, ¨Vendedora de caricias¨, ¨El círculo polar¨ y este fic -w-

Pero no se preocupen!

En fin de semana comenzare a subir el One Shot del proyecto ¨Do ya thing, baby!¨

Quien será el ganador del one-Shot?

Que emoción w

El próximo Fic que espero actualizar seria ¨Vendedora de caricias¨

Espero te guste este segundo Capítulo n.n

Mereceré un humilde Review.

No :'(

Chao, mon amour!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3:**_Cuentos de monstros disfrazados de sombras._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

¨_Era un mundo donde la decadencia irreversible y el cinismo elegante se habían convertido en modo de vida estéticamente aceptable_¨¨

- ¿...?

* * *

.

.

.

Al llegar del colegio, Maka me pidió mis apuntes para tener sus apuntes al corriente, Soul y Black, obligados por una amenaza de mil definiciones monstruosas, se aburrían en la sala medio escribiendo y medio molestando a Maka, de paso, Black también me cabreaba a mí. En una de las persecuciones de Maka, ella ha tropezado en una de las esquinas de la mesa.

Pero esperaba un golpe, no la mordida de una cría de felino de selva.

Apenas un roce. Una caricia con el pulmón y el corazón. Un abrazo artificial, apenas callo y todos gritaron nada, un grito retenido en sus pulmones y en los riñones de Black Star, a Maka se le salía el corazón por el ombligo. Parecían pedir perdón por adelantado mientras que la gravedad hacia su trabajo. ¡Maldita física!

El impacto fue inminente, una maldición de luz y luego nada.

¿Y Maka?

¿Por qué estoy pisando su falda a cuadros y su chaleco de estudiante?

Los acontecimientos sucedidos me sorprendieron de sobremanera al tener a un pequeño tigre de filosos colmillos observando a Black, con rudeza, con los ojos más verdes del mundo. Black Star parecía paralizado y sin aliento que lo consolara de la metamorfosis ¨Flash¨

Estudiar con Black Star no es en absoluto de buena suerte.

-Mierda… la cague…

Silencio. Me sentía como en el funeral de Miss Marie, pero más respetuoso con el pronto difunto. Como si de un rayo se tratara, la bola de pelo naranja trepo hasta la cara de Black Star y lo rasguño hasta dejarle la cara rebanada como una pizza. Black gritaba de forma ridícula y Soul aún no podía hablar.

-¡Mi rostro, suéltame! ¡Lo siento, Maka! ¡Acepta las disculpas de tu dios!-Los gritos de Black Star se escuchaban con fuerza y sin abandonar a su amado ego.

-¿Pero qué…?

-Bueno, Kid…-Comenzó a explicar Soul sin mucho éxito.

-¿Dónde está Maka?

-…Eso es Maka. - respondió señalando la cría de tigre. Maka seguía rasguñando sin piedad el rostro de simio de Black, mientras que Soul recibía uno que otro rasguño en sus intentos de tomar el cuerpecito de Maka. Parecía como si quisieran imitar a King Kong en la escena del edificio y los aviones, solo faltaba la chica en peligro. Entonces, Black arranco la bola de pelo naranja opacado hacia las escaleras como si fuera una bomba con el tiempo contado.

-¡Ya basta, maldita sea!

De un golpe en seco contra la pared, Maka comenzó a correr directo hacia Soul un rayo naranja.

-Oye, ¡Espera, Maka!

Black esta tirado en el suelo en K.O.

Soul y yo subimos por las escaleras como si la piedra de Indiana Jones nos persiguiera en forma de tigrecito furioso. Pero Maka entra a una de las habitaciones, justo frente a la mía. Creo que era un cobertizo. Seguimos a Maka hasta llegar al cobertizo por medio de unas escaleras en forma de zigzag chueco. Era tan…

-¡Qué horror!

-Kid, sé que es raro pero puedo explicarlo, es que…

-¡Esta tan asimétrico!- sin dejar terminar la explicasion de Soul, aparecio mi TOC (Transtorno Obsesivo Compulsivo)

-¿Eh?

-Es horrible, esas escaleras tienen que ser quemadas, son una mier…

-Oye, oye, tranquilo viejo.

-¡Pero…!

-¿Qué… hacen aquí?

Tanto Soul como yo sufrimos el síndrome del semáforo en alto y torticolis al subir la mirada hacia un rostro de muñeca de ojos demasiado grandes tenia a Maka en brazos. Su falda negra ya no era tan larga y permitía que viéramos sus muslos desde abajo, pero eso no era exactamente lo que le causaba un derrame nasal a Soul.

-Crona… Debería ponerte una playera.

Ella bajo su vista hacia sus nacientes pechos y sin embargo no se inmuto. Parecían galletas chinas montadas en nata. ¿Tendrían el mismo sabor a cerezas con azúcar glas?

Cualquier otra chica hubiera gritado, o en el peor de los casos lanzado cosas al azar.

-No… no es nada- Respondió ligeramente sonrojada cubriéndose un poco con Maka, jugando nerviosa con sus dedos sobre el pelaje rallado. -Al parecer Maka se transformó, suban.

Con la cascada roja entre los ojos, los ojos en las manos y los pulmones siendo golpeados brutalmente por nuestros corazones al ritmo de una ametralladora, subimos hacia donde la figura de Crona había desaparecido como un fantasma de harina.

Al subir, me sorprendió la imagen de castillo de fantasmas. Las cortinas blancas se convertían en una cascada de azúcar arrullada por el viento. Las paredes de petróleo no se comparaban con la cama rosa decolorada. Con solo una mesita de noche y un espejo oval de cuerpo completo, y nada más. Nos sentamos sobre su cama, uno de cada lado. Yo como un policía y Soul como el testigo no inocente.

-¿Lo vio?- Pregunto con sus ojos de vidrio.

-Obviamente.- Respondió Soul en unas pocas silabas puntiagudas, ¿Acaso era el único que no entendía lo que sucedía?

-Solo díganme, ¿Qué sucede aquí?

-Los niños de Miss Marie no somos normales, somos… mmm- las garritas de Maka no permitían a Crona terminar la oración.

-Peculiares.

-Sí, es como una maldición. Cuando alguien del sexo opuesto que no sea ¨Peculiar¨ nos abraza nos transformamos en estas cosas.- dijo levantando a Maka aun con una mirada de los mil demonios.

-¿Animales de patitas suaves?

-¿A quién le dices patitas suaves?- Maka se dignó a hablar con su voz sintética de enciclopedia. Era más cómico verla en ese estado y con su voz. Con su colita de banderilla en alto se sentó justo en medio de la cama con sus aires de huracán en miniatura.- Te lo explicare detalladamente…

Como si Stein estuviera presente, puse atención como nunca.

-Cada uno de nosotros tenemos esa maldición de tiempo limitado. Algunos le llaman don, otros maldición, cada quien tiene su propia idea. Desde el nacimiento tenemos esta maldición que aparece en no muchas personas. Somos de los pocos que la tienen, naturalmente, solo alguien con el mismo problema nos podría criar y darnos a entender la realidad de personas como nosotros.

-¿Miss Marie?

-¡Si la hubieras visto! Cuando nos vigilaba se convertía en un águila calva que nos picoteaba si nos portábamos mal, le daño el cerebro a Black Star- Agrego Soul, haciendo reír a Crona. –Ella era un martillo viviente, gracias a la maldición.

-No solo uno se vuelve un animal parlanchín, también tiene sus ventajas que van por arriba de las expectativas humanas. En algunos casos se logra hasta que puedes controlar tu maldición y aprovechar sus dones. Pero no siempre es un don…

* * *

.

.

.

.

**_Hola, Mon Amour!_**

Avanzamos con la historia y aclaramos ideas 7w7

¿Qué animales serán los demas?

Supongo que de Blair es obvio xD

Por ahora los dejare solo con esos y me ausentare un buen rato.

Los exámenes finales y la prueba comipems quieren Matarme de un solo tiro. X(

Suerte para esos lectores mexicanos que igual sufrirán la masacre

Pero juro por las patitas suaves de Maka que volveré con todo (TODO!)

Tal vez vuelva hasta julio :D

Quiero agradecerles a:

Mato the killer y Bertha Nayelly por sus comentarios, Me alegro muchísimo que les haya gustado n.n

Si gustan, agreguen a favoritos y comenten **IT'S FREE, BABY!**

**CHAO, MON AMOUR!**

**Próximo capitulo: El árbol de plumas, las aves nacen en los árboles.**


End file.
